Green Valley Town
by SGMW-is-a-Family
Summary: AU- Derek and Mark were on a road trip, but after their car broke down they had to spend the night at Green valley, an old town. Mark have big secrets from there, called Lexie Grey, and Derek will fall in love with a woman who seemed to hate him. Pairing: merder, slexie, crowen, calzona, jolex.


"Mark, I think something wrong with the car." Derek said while he tried to find a good music on the radio.

"Everything cool man, relax for once in your life." he said, keep putting his eyes on the road. "Don't you trust me?" Smoke started to came out of the car and the car slowly stopped moving.

"This is why I don't trust you." Derek said and rubbed his head. "Where the hell are we gonna go now?" he asked him and then Mark smiled. "I don't like that smile."

Mark stood on the very small car and smiled again "I found us a great place to sleepover, and someone who could fix our car?" he grinned.

"Where?" Derek asked, it made him feel a little bit better, but as he knew Mark, anything could happen.

"Dude, we are at Green valley town!"

* * *

Derek Shepherd put his black coat while his hands were shaking from the very cold weather. He wasn't planning to do that stop in the way, but they didn't have a choice. Derek and his best friend, Mark Sloan were on their way to go to a road trip, but in the last minute it had to screwed up. He couldn't believe that Mark took him into a stupid town, that he believe that it exist. "Please tell me this is a cruel joke." he said to him.

"Come down already, I've been here once before." he said

"Why?" Derek asked and rolled his eyes.

"Umm, I-It was a work thing." his voice was shaking. They both were standing near to a the big sigh. The words "Green Valley" flickered and Mark nodded his head, grabbed his suit case and walked in to the town, while Derek followed him. They went into a motel and Mark clenched his hands. A woman sat behind the counter and Mark waved her, she looked at him weird and then she seemed to be surprised.

"Well well, Mark Sloan." she said to him and smiled. "What bring you back here?"she asked.

"It's good to see you too Lex." he said to her "Actually, our car broke down, so we're gonna spend the night here." he said and she nodded him in understand. "What are you doing here, by the way?" he asked her, not used to see her working in a motel.

"April is sick, so she asked me to cover for her." she said to him "So you need two rooms?" she asked them.

"Yes, two. " Derek said, after trying not to puke in the whole conversation. Lexie handed them two keys and Derek whispered in Mark's ear "This is why are we here? So you can get laid with a very young woman?" he asked him.

"Don't doubt her, she will surprised you." he said to him "But stay away from her sister, this girl is a snake." he told him

"Whatever, we're here for only one night, right?" he asked him, hoping to hear yes.

"We'll see."

"It was not the answer I was looking for." Derek said and went to his room.

* * *

Meredith sat near to the bar and drank with her best friend, Cristina Yang, who owned the bar. "I need another drink." Meredith said and shook her head.

"You already drank something like 6 drinks, are you really sure it's a good idea?" Cristina laughed.

"One more couldn't hurt, right?" she said as Cristina handed her another drink. As the door of the bar opened, they both didn't notice. Derek Shepherd got in to the bar and sat down.

"Excuse me? Can I have a single malt scotch?" he asked the bartender and the bartender started to make the drink. He just sat there, trying to find a way to not get bored.

"You're not from here." he heard someone asked him, he looked right and he saw a woman sitting near him, drinking a lot.

"No, I'm not." he grinned "How did you know that?" he asked

"You don't look or act like someone from a small town," she grinned to him back. "And I know everyone in this town." she answered him.

"How can you know everyone in town?" he asked her

"I have my own ways." she told him and smiled a devilish smile. He got closer near to her seat. "So what's your name and from where are you?" she asked him

"Derek Shepherd, I'm from New York." he said to her

"Why are you here?" she asked him again another question and then took another seep from her drink.

"A road trip, my car broke down." he said, and then tried to figure out who the hell is she. "What's your name?"

She bite her bottom lip and got closer to his ear, he smelled her sweet perfume "That's a secret I'll never tell." she whispered, took her bag, and walked out from the bar, leaving Derek with a stupid smile on his face.


End file.
